The Hunters
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: "The prey is moving, binding me to the hunt. I will not let him escape; not now, not ever. His breathing fuels my adrenaline. I want to kill him. As a hunter, it is my job to kill him." Rated T for blood, gore, and language
1. Chapter 1

**_The Hunters_**

_They say you don't understand life until you experience death. Well I've almost drowned, been abused by my oppressors, nearly been killed by bears, almost killed by a moose, and I've almost fallen off a cliff, excluding the time I did fall off a cliff, to my death. And after all that, I was given the chance to live through a bunch of hunters trying to kill me. Not hunters like the people, but hunters like wolves or dogs. Unlike the hunters in my time, these ones are different, mostly because they have technological modifications to them. And I am their prey. They think they can catch me. Well, they got another thing coming. No one can catch me for I am the fastest dog in Nome._

* * *

A wolf/dog hybrid is walking around the isolated town of Nome, Alaska. He sighs heavily because he has nothing to do. He rides in Duke's Busch plane, but that was delivering mail to Dead Horse… or some city out there. The sled team is basically on vacation so… there is nothing to do. He could go to Jenna's, but it is dark out so she'll probably be sleeping.

On a nearby building, a wolf/ German shepherd mix and a German shepherd are watching the wolf/ husky mix walk down the streets.

"Is that really Balto," asks the female German shepherd.

"Of course it is. We all read the briefings for this mission, right?"

"Well… I might have skipped over some of it."

"I figured as much," the hybrid says, sighing heavily, "but you should have read it. This mission is very important."

The German shepherd looks down in embarrassment. "Alex… I'm sorry. So, are all the teams in position?"

"Yes Elizabeth, Kyle and Allison are somewhere on the other side of town. Hunter and Ryan are down on the street. Viktor and Jakob are near the boat that's near the shore. Alice, Daniel, Juan, Neil, Cole, Sarah, Niklos, Seth, Isaac, Jake, Allison, and Hector are in the alleys, waiting for the signal."

"Alex, I hear Kyle and the others have implants, including you and me. Is that true?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't say implants. They're more of… modifications," Alex says while nodding. "Kyle's strength has been increased due to the implants in his brain. Ryan's right eye has been replaced with an optical camera and laser. My teeth have been replaced with self sustaining metal. Hunter's left eye has been replaced with an optical scope and laser. The rest who have modifications are not important to discuss."

Elizabeth looks at the shrinking form of Balto. "So why do we have to kill him?"

"Because he is our prey. For centuries, we've hunted prey, testing our mettle against the toughest creatures. We decided to hunt something that's in its own environment. Maybe he can prove a challenge."

"Him? I don't think he's a challenge, for Hunter, Ryan, and you could easily outrun him, let alone tear him to shreds. I doubt he could put up a fight."

"Elizabeth, first rule of hunting; never underestimate your prey."

They both sit in silence and they watch Balto disappear from view.

**A/N: Don't ask where I came up with this. R&R**

**One more thing; out of all my stories, which one has the best intro? Just leave it in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Target spotted. Range: three hundred yards. Status: Active. Current Activity: Moving. Hostility: Possible. Striking Distance (When you should strike, Hunter): Twelve feet."

Hunter smiles as the scope scans the area, spotting Balto within the boiler room. "Heh, Mac you were right. He is moving."

Mac, or MAC, is Mobile Acquiring Computer, which is used to lock on moving targets. "Of course I'm right sir. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well… not really, no. Mac, go check up on Alex and Elizabeth."

"Yes sir," responds Mac before he disappears.

* * *

Alex is scanning the town trying to spot Balto again. He hears a beep and smiles. "Hello Mac."

"Hello Alex. Hunter has spotted Balto. He's in the boiler room. Alex, shall we get you in contact with Niklos?"

Alex nods his head and his left eye rolls into the back of his head to reveal a robotic eye.

"Sir, what does that do?"

"It allows me to see heat, as well as letting me see in the dark."

"Ah, well sir, the meeting is engaged."

* * *

Niklos, a white and grey wolf, is sitting in an alley watching the people walk past him. He looks down at his front right leg. It had been removed and replaced with a metal leg that can transform into a weapon. It didn't really make him faster, but it made him deadlier than before.

"Niklos, this is Alex. I want a sitrep."

"Sir, Balto is in the boiler room. He went inside at 0900 and-"

"Never mind. So Balto is still in the boiler room? Well then Niklos, your job is to flush him out."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Use his family. Make them scream for help."

* * *

A red and cream husky is walking down the white snowy streets when she hears someone shout, "Someone help my mate; she's stuck! Please someone! Anyone!"

Jenna rushes over to the shouting and sees a white and grey wolf standing next to a German shorthaired pointer… which is odd because they aren't usually found here.

"What's wrong?"

"My mate, she… she's trapped under some bricks," responds the white and grey wolf.

Jenna walks over and sees the German shorthaired pointer close her eyes tightly and moan in pain.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart!"

The pointer looks up at Jenna and… smiles? "But I'm afraid it won't be alright for you. Niklos dart her!"

Jenna looks up and sees Niklos is raising his right paw at her. She simply laughs at him. "You must be insane if you think that-"

A quick _pop _and Jenna feels something penetrate her skin. She looks down and sees a cylindrical tube filled with a transparent liquid.

"What is this?"

The pointer stands up and walks over to Niklos. "Good job Niklos!"

Niklos smiles at the pointer. "Thank you Alice. You did a good job too!"

"I know, but that is the only time I will allow you to call me your mate. You know I'm attracted to Alex."

"Why are all the girls attracted to Alex? What has he done to deserve that kind of affection?"

"Why, he keeps his teeth perfect, he's strong and smart."

"His teeth are made out of titanium. They repair themselves. Oh… she's out. We need to bring her into the forest. After that, we'll get the rest of his family to draw him out into the open. Now help me with this one will ya?"

Alice moves next to Niklos and they set her on the net they have with them. Soon, they begin to drag her away.

* * *

Kodi is looking for his mom, Jenna. He has the same coloring as her, but he has a darker shade of red.

He turns a corner and sees… "Dad?"

The hybrid turns around, but it is not his father. For one, his teeth didn't look like bone. They looked like they were made… out of something else. Another thing that's different is his eyes. His eyes were… silver.

"Who're you?"

The hybrid chuckles slightly. "I am Ryan. And you are coming with me, Kodiak."

Kodi frowns at him. "Why would I go with you?"

"Because if you don't, the others will kill your mother."

"Like you have my mother. I bet you don't even know her-"

"Her name is Jenna. Now you better do as I say or she dies."

Kodi sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt her."

Ryan smiles and a beam hits Kodi in the shoulder, forcing him to become unconscious.


End file.
